In order to use a luminous element to make a color display device such as a television, it is necessary to form pixels which emit light rays in the three primary colors of blue, green and red. As a process for making such pixels, color conversion process is known.
FIG. 6 is a schematic view of a color luminous device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,347, using the color conversion process. In this figure, reference number 10 represents a color luminous device; 20, an organic EL element which emits bluish green color light; 32, a first light-adjusting member; 34, a second light-adjusting member; and 36, a third light-adjusting member. A conversion layer of the first light-adjusting member 32 absorbs the green component of the light emitted by the organic EL element 20 to transmit only the blue component thereof. The second light-adjusting member 34 absorbs the blue component of the light emitted by the organic EL element 20 to emit green fluorescence and transmit the green component thereof. The third light-adjusting member 36 absorbs the blue and green components of the light emitted by the organic EL element 20 and emits red fluorescence. In the color luminous device 10 of this publication, each of the light-adjusting members 32, 34 and 36 contains a fluorescent dye which absorbs a specific color and emits fluorescence in a different color, or a color filter pigment which blocks the transmission of a specific color in a mixture form.
However, in the second light-adjusting member 34 which emits green light and the third light-adjusting member 36 which emits red light, it is difficult to absorb sufficiently the blue component, which excites the fluorescent dye to emit fluorescence, from among the luminous components from the organic EL element, so that the blue component is not transmitted. It is therefore impossible to exhibit chromaticity close to the standard three primary colors of NTSC.
The present invention has been made in light of the above-mentioned situation, and an object thereof is to provide a color luminous device which can emit the three primary colors improved.